New Slayer IN Town
by Bad Faith1
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 5, can Buffy and Grecia get Mrs. Verastegui out of the ice, read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

"New Slayer IN Town"   
Buffy walked along the side of the school, while holding some   
books. She sat on a bench she saw from a far. Buffy placed the   
books in top of the bench, threw her backpack to the floor, and   
sat down.  
'Can't believe that Faith is dead, and it's all my falt," said Buffy   
as she bit her nails."I'm not a slayer, I'm a killer." She ran her fingers   
threw her hair and sighed feeling even more guilty. Buffy heard the   
bell ring, "Time for Bioglogy". She picked up her book,   
and her backpack from the floor.  
"Well, well, well...Just the person I was looking for or should I say   
slayer" came a voice from behind. Buffy turned around, and saw   
none other then Spike. "Wh-wh-what are you doing out here? It's   
the middle of the day, vamps can't come out. Until night ofcourse."   
said Buffy staring at Spike.  
"Well, there's this thing called Gem of Amarra." replied Spike,   
while sticking out his hand, and revealing a silver, skeleton head   
ring shinning green. "The Gem of Amarra???," replied Buffy starring   
at the ring."Giles told me that that's some made up story. That vamps  
have been trying to find this gem,but never found it."  
"What can I say,turns out there is such a thing. And what's so   
incredible is that I can walk upon daylight, and feed twice more   
upon people." replied Spike with a grin. "Just one problem, I'm the   
slayer. If you haven't forgotten, and I slay vamps, like you!" said   
Buffy putting down her stuff, and getting ready to attack. "Guess I   
have to stop you then" said Spike, with a little smile on.  
Buffy came towards him with a punch, he grabbed the punch   
in his hand,and squeezed her hand. She slowly fell to the floor in   
one knee, she kicked him with her other leg. Spike then kicked her   
inthe stomach, and punched her in the face. Buffy stood up, gave him   
two kicks on his face, a punch in his stomach.   
Buffy reached for a stake she had in her backpack. She staked   
him, and looked how the wound just closed. "That won't help you   
slayer" said Spike, punching her in the face two times, a kick in her   
stomach, another kick in the back, and kick dropping her.  
As Buffy got kick dropped, under her layed a rock about 1' feet   
long, she fell and the back of her head hit the sharp edge, knocking   
her out. Spike turned around, and ripped the bench from the   
ground.He walked towards Buffy and said, "These is the end Slayer"  
"Well that sucks! Guess I didn't get here in time" came a voice, it   
sounded like a young female's voice. Spike turned around,   
still holding the bench, and asked "Who in the hell are you?" She   
took a look at Spike, and then at Buffy. Then she replied "Don't   
worry about that right now, think you should worry about leaving.  
" Spike looked at her, and gave her a smile and said "Now, why   
should I leave? When I can finish her off, and then finish you. I'll   
have Buffy as my dinner, and you can be dessert."  
"As much as I would want to be your dessert, I have better things t  
o do" replied the girl, with a grin. "That's okay, I like my dessert to   
be pretty, and rough." said Spike throwing the bench aside. "Bring   
it" replied the girl, jumping of were she stood.  
Spike threw a punch, but she ducked, then she gave him a high   
kick, but he blocked as well. Spike starts twisting her feet, she   
punches him in the face, but he won't budge. She kicks him below,   
and she frees feet. Then she folds her hands together, and hits him   
in the back. Takes his right hand, and begins twisting it, she puts   
her feet on his back.  
"I've always wondered what would happen to a vampire in   
daylight" said the girl, while slowly slipping the ring off his finger.   
"Don't, if you take it off I might turn to dust" begged Spike. "Why   
that's interesting. By the way my name is Grecia" she said, taking   
the ring off, and seeing Spike run to the nearest sewer hole.  
Buffy finally woke up, she looked around her and saw only   
Grecia. "Where's Spike?" she asked, while rubbing her aching head.   
"He's gone now. I think you should give this to Giles" replied Grecia,  
handing over the ring. "Thnx" said Buffy grabbing the ring, and   
standing up. "What did you say your name was?" asked Buffy,   
staring at her, as if she knew her from somewhere. "It's Grecia, you   
know? Faith's younger sister. Talking about Faith, were is she?"   
asked Grecia, handing Buffy her backpack, and books.   
"Didn't you hear?" asked Buffy, with a worried look in her face.  
TO BE CONTINUED..................  
  
(PLZ RANK, AND SEND ME ANY SUGGESTIONS) 


	2. The Truth IS Out

"The Truth IS Out"  
  
"Hear about what?" asked Grecia with a puzzled face.  
"Well...you see...she kinda...ummmmm..., well she died" replied  
Buffy, looking at Grecia waiting for her to burst into tears, and   
ask how. "D-d-dead? How? When?" asked Grecia looking   
into Buffy's face, while tears dropped down her cheek. "That's  
the difficult part to explain" said Buffy while bitting her lower   
lip and looking away.   
"It was you. Wasn't?," said Grecia in a angry tone, with tears  
running down her cheeks."Am I right? Tell me!!" Buffy looked  
at Grecia, and took a deep breathe, "It was me. But I didn't   
really mean to kill her. I only said I was, and then it happened  
I endedup killing her. But it was for a good reason."   
Grecia turned her back on Buffy, placing her right hand over  
her forehead,and the left on her hip "What was the good reason?!  
To kill her, and enjoy her death, was that it?!" Buffy turned her   
around, and said "I've killed vampires, demons, and other sorts  
of creatures. Butnever have I enjoyed killing them. After I had   
killed Faith I felt like a killer not a slayer."   
Grecia just stood there, looking at Buffy and said "When one  
becomes a Slayer, they never fill like one. They feel like killers."  
With that said Grecia walked away, with out anymore to say.   
Buffy looked as she walked away, and dissappeared. "That's   
true, but it's our duty to protect others."   
Buffy turned around and walked towards the side of the  
building, not paying attention were she was going.  
"Hey!, watch were you're walking," said Xander, after being  
pushed aside. "Oh, it's you Buffy. Sorry, thought you were some-  
one else." Buffy looked up at him, and said "It's okay, guess I  
should watch were I'm walking." Xander looks at her, and gives  
her a strange look, "What's wrong? There's defenitly something  
wrong, if there wasn't you wouldn't have that face."  
"He's right you know. You're usually...well you" said Willow taking   
a zip of her Sprite. "I'm sorry guys. It's that I got knocked out   
by Spi..." "Spike, what did he do?" interrupted Xander. "It's okay,  
it's over thanx to Grecia." replied Buffy walking towards her locker  
and opening it. "Did you just say Grecia?" asked Xander looking at  
both Buffy and Willow. "Yeah, turns out Faith wasn't lying about having   
a 1-year-younger sister." replied Buffy putting away her books.  
"So that means that she's a slayer, right?" asked Willow taking  
another zip of her Sprite. "I guess it does, anyways she got pretty  
upset when I told her the news of Faith" replied Buffy, slamming her  
locker shut. "Kool, that means Sunnydale has 2 slayers. Twice the   
protection, and less evil" said Xander openning the door to the Library.  
"I guess it's kool. But what isn't kool is how she took the news. She  
had tears running down her cheeks, and she was angry. It all showed in  
her face. Then she just walked away, and said "When one becomes a Slayer,   
they never fill like one. They feel like killers". Willow threw her Sprite  
can near a trash can, and said "Well not all Slayers feel like killers, atleast  
I think."  
"Hello Buffy, just the person I wanted to see," said Giles coming out  
the back end of the Library."I got a little surprise" Buffy looked at Willow, and  
Xander, both shrugged. "What's the surprise?" asked Buffy excited.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3...............  
(Please Read and Review! I'm free to take any suggestions) 


	3. Surprised Revealed

'Surprised Revealed'  
"Well..." cut off Giles, as he took off his glasses. "Before you  
reveal my "surprise", I got something for you that might interest  
you, and the council." said Buffy looking threw her backpack,  
and taking out a the Gem of Amarra. Giles quickly put his glasses  
on, and took the ring, and said with excitment, "Th-th-th-this is the  
Gem of Amarra. But the council told me it was just some crazy story,  
and that vampire have gone mad looking for this Gem. Can you believe  
it, the Gem of Amarra, was here, in Sunnydale. Right under our noses."  
Buffy, Willow, and Xander stare at Giles and all together say, "Giles  
get a grip." Giles turns around, and takes off his glasses, "O-o-o-oh yes.   
Sorry, it's just amazing. The Gem of Amarra. Where did you find it?"  
"Um.....Spike had it. He came to school, and surprised me." replied Buffy  
still looking at Giles, as he stared at the ring with more amazement then  
before. He looked up at them, and saw them starring at him, as if he had  
no clothes on. "Okay, you can stop the starring now. Did you say Spike   
had the ring?"  
"Yup!" replied Buffy.  
"Wonder how he got it?"  
"Probably has something to do with blue prints, and digging holes,  
stuff like that" budded in Xander, also starring at the ring. Giles turned  
and looked at Xander, and gave him a confused look. "Well if Spike was  
after the ring, or gem. He could have some blue prints of tunnels, or buildings  
beneath, or headen somewhere." said Xander making hand gestures.  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt about this so amazing Gem of Amarra.   
But are you gonna reveal my surprise?" asked Buffy staring at Giles. "O-o-o-oh  
yes. Buffy meet your partner." replied Giles putting the gem on the table, and  
pointing behind him.  
From behind him came a girl, Xander stared at her as if he had never seen  
a girl before. Willow looked at Xander, and saw him starring at the girl, she then   
elbowed him in hte stomach. "Ouch!" said Xander after being elbowed in his  
stomach. "Sorry, but you were drooling like a dog" replied Willow with laughter   
in her tone. Xander gave her a look, and then looked back at the girl.  
"Buffy?" asked Grecia, and looking at Buffy. "She's my partner for  
slaying?" Buffy looked Grecia, then looked away and looked at Giles.  
"I see you girls have already met." said Giles starring at both Grecia and Buffy.  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4................  
(Please Read and Review! I'm free to take any suggestions) 


	4. The Fear IS Just Begining

"The Fear IS Just beginning"  
Grecia turned around, looked at Buffy and gave her a  
look. "Yes we have." Buffy then stood up and said "I'm   
sorry, it was a mistake. I never...." Grecia then turned her  
back. "Ment to kill her. But you did. I don't care how many  
times you say your sorry." Willow then looked at Xander  
and whispered into his ear, "This must be Faith's 1 year   
younger sister. She looks really mad, well I actually wouldn't  
blame her. I would be pretty angry as well."   
Xander then looked at her and knodded. "W-w-w-wait a   
second. You're Faiths sister. 1 year younger then her, right?"  
said Giles staring at her. "No... I'm not, I'm just a lost girl  
claiming to know Faith, and pretending to be a slayer."   
replied Grecia, crossing her hands. "You are? But why are  
you pretending to be her then?" asked Xander. Grecia turned  
around, and looked at Xander, "It was a joke pumking head"  
"Ohhhhhh...funny one." replied Xander feeling stupid."Ring...  
ring...ring..." ran the bell. "Well, looks like it's time for me to go to   
my class. Talk to yah after." said Grecia heading out the door. "Well   
she's something. Isn't she?" said Xander, as he sat down. "She sutternly   
is. Grecia has the same attitude as Faith."replied Giles. "Anyways let's get   
going. You all have class, and I have work." Willow looked at Giles, and   
gave him a smile "You sure you have work, or just want some time alone   
with Ms. Calendar?"Xander then looked at Giles, and smiled. "Looks like   
Giles here has put his eyes on a girl, actually woman." Buffy then looked at  
Giles."We'll leave you alone so you can have plenty of time." teased Xander.   
Buffy, Willow, and Xander walked out the door, leaving Giles behind blushing.  
Buffy walked into her Bioligy class, and found Grecia sitting there. Buffy  
walked up to her, "What are you doing here?" Grecia looked up and repleid,   
"What does it look like I'm doing?" In came the teacher, holding books, and a bag  
filled with heavy stuff. "Alright class sit down. Now, today we're going to begin  
our lesson with...." cut off Mrs. Verastagui. She looked around in horror, as the floor  
turned to ice, and broke. She fell with a scream.  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5...........  
(Please Read and Review!) 


	5. The Fear IS Just Begining: Part II

The Fear IS Just Begining:  
Part II   
Everyone in the classed gasped. Buffy stood up as well as Grecia.  
Grecia broke the desk she was sitting on, and took two metal pole.   
"Here!" said Grecia handing Buffy one of the metal poles. "Try hitting  
the ice to make a hole, and get her out!" They both walked up to the teacher's  
desk, and pushed it aside. They began hitting the ice with the pole, as below  
was the teacher hitting the ice with her fist. "Damn' it," screamed Buffy. "This  
isn't working." Grecia looked at her, "The Axe".   
"What axe?" asked Buffy. "The axe outside, next to the red thing, that you use  
to put out the fire with." Buffy looked up, "You mean the fire extingishire." But   
Greciawas already out the door. "Here you are" said Grecia as she looked at the  
axe. She gave the glass case a punch, and down came crashing the glass. She took  
the axe, and walked back inside the class. "Move," said Grecia as she holded the  
axe high above her head. Buffy moved back. Grecia began hitting the ice with the axe.  
"Come on, you gotta cut through." replied Grecia, swinging the axe harder.   
Finaly the ice cracked. "Here keep hitting the ice, while I call an ambulance."  
"Okay!" replied Buffy taking the axe. Grecia walked out the door, running towards  
the office. "Sorry" replied Grecia after bumping into the janitor. Buffy kept the ice,  
soon she made a hole, but not big enough for Mrs. Verastegui. "Hello! Can I use the  
telephone? Yes. Okay." said Grecia walking in the office. "Hello, we have a teacher  
below ice, we need you to send an ambulance." she said to the phone. "Where? And   
how did a teacher end up below ice?" replied the operator. "Look if you send an   
ambulance right now you would be saving some once life. So just do it!" screamed   
Grecia into the phone. "Before I go, make sure to send the ambulance to Sunnydale  
High School. Bye!" Grecia hanged up the phone, and ran back to the classroom.   
"The ambulance is on it's way" she said as she came in. "Well that's good, now help   
me. I need to make it bigger, the hole is to small for her." Grecia then picked up both  
poles and began hitting the ice, in a circular motion. Finally the whole was big enough  
for Grecia and Buffy to fit. "Mrs. Verastegui grab our hand." said both Grecia and Buffy.  
Mrs. Verastegui grabbed one hand from Buffy, and one from Grecia. They both pulled her   
out, just when paramedics came in the class. "Step aside" said 2 paramedics. The paramedics  
put Mrs. Verastegui in the hospital bed, and took her out of the class, into the hall, then outside  
and into the ambulance. "Will she be find?" asked Buffy. "Yes. She just needs medical attention.  
Now we gotta go." replied the parametic closing the door.  
Out came the principal, "Okay everyone, the show is over. So get a move on." He then   
turned, and looked at both Buffy and Grecia. "I know you gals had something to do with this.   
And I'll prove it." replied the principal. Both girls looked at the principal, and then just walked  
off.  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6..............  
(Please read & review!) 


	6. Xander Gone Naked!

Xander Gone Naked!  
"Men what is up with that guy?" asked Grecia walking ahead.  
"Oh him,his had it pretty bad for me. Ever since the whole weird  
stuff bega happening," replied Buffy following behind. "Oh. So  
what do you think happened back there?" asked Grecia opening   
the doors to the Library. "Well,I have no idea. Nothing like this  
has ever happened before. Hopefully Giles has some answers,"  
replied Buffy walking towards the library desk.  
That's when both Buffy and Greica heard crashing sounds."Giles"  
screamed Buffy. Buffy ran into the library office, Grecia followed  
behind, even though she had no interest on what would happen  
to Giles. When Buffy got in the office, she saw books, and files  
laying on the ground. She then saw Giles.  
"Giles? Are you alright?" asked Buffy helping him stand up.  
"B-B-B-Buffy is that you?" asked Giles bewildered.   
"Yes. Giles are you okay?" asked Buffy signaling Greica to  
grab a chair, so Giles can take a seat.  
"Actually no. I can't see nothing!" replied Giles keeping in the  
pain of all the alcohol poured in his wound.  
"What do you mean blind?" cought in Grecia, handing Buffy  
a bandage.  
"As in dark, everything gone blank, more like black" replied  
Giles placing his hand on the wound.  
"But how?" asked Buffy, taking a seat next to him.  
"I was reading an old Lating text book, and then slowly my eyes  
became blurr. I couldn't see, except for blackness." replied Giles  
starign at the ceiling.  
That's when Grecia grabbed his head and faced it where Buffy   
was sitting at, "She's there, not up in the ceiling."   
"Oooo,thank you." replied Giles, staring at an opened window.  
"Don't mention it" replied Grecia.  
"So, Giles is blind? But how? Could it have been the text you   
were reading?" asked Buffy, walking to the book laying face open  
on top of the table.  
"No. Those acient text are just stories, I was doing some research   
for Ms.Calendar" replied Giles, blushing  
iMs. Calendar?/i thought Greica to herself.  
That's when the library doors swung open, and in came loud   
laughters. "Buffy? Giles? Someone please?" shouted a voice. It  
sounded like Xander. "I'll see what he wants," told Grecia to   
Buffy and Giles as she walked out of the office. When she got to the  
front of the Library, she saw Xander standing there NAKED! Grecia  
stood there staring at Xander,and screamed, "Jesus Lord!Man,put something  
on." Xander began blushing,and covered his peasnus. Buffy ran out, to see what   
the screaming was about,"Holy shit!" she screamed as she looked at Xander.  
"Why hello Buffy, and Grecia. You don't happen to have some for me to put  
on?" asked Xander,as he waved his hand, and realized nothing was covering  
his peanus. "Ooops!" he replied,and placed his hands back on it.  
Buffy took of her red sweater, and threw at Xander. "Cover your little  
jungle, I don't want to keep starring at it," said Grecia.  
Xander rapidly tied the sweater aroudn his front, covering his jungle. "See  
now that's better," said Buffy."Well not exactly, you can still see his, well, ummm  
back" Grecia told Buffy.  
"Xander look what I found!" shout Willow running in, "It's last years gym clothes.  
I think you shoudl put it on. I can see your tooch."  
Xander smiled embarressed,he went to the back of the library were he changed into  
the gym clothes,and came out dressed in red,and gold. "Here Buffy," said Xander  
handing Buffy the red sweater,"It's okay. You can keep it" replied Buffy handing it  
back to Xander. "Gee thanks, you make me feel a whole lot better" replied Xander,   
grabbing the sweater. "Sorry,but I really don't want a sweater that was around a  
guys...." That's when Grecia blurted Jungle. "Yeah, their jungle thing."  
"Fine what ever. Anyways, there's a really good explanation for these" said Xander   
taking a seat. "What is it? You forgot to wear clothes this morning" said Grecia  
trying to get the image out of her head. "I was wearing clothes. Well the point,  
go Willow, tell them." said Xander. "Me? I don't know what happened!"  
To Be Continued in Chapter 7....... 


End file.
